For Clemency
by HanSoloHPFreak
Summary: You are mine, now." That's what he keeps telling Lily. Kept in a cellar, the only thing Lily lives for is her baby boy, Harry. Living off scraps of news through the doors, she keeps hope that someone will save her, rescue her from her prison.


**A/N: This is a plot given to me by hvic on Mugglenet Fanfiction. This is her idea; I am simply writing it. All the characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, and not by me. **

**October Thirty-First, Nineteen Eighty-One**

The cold night chilled anyone to the bone that stepped outdoors. The wind bit at all the little children's faces, reddening their cheeks, and the rain was like icy kisses on their soft skin. The dismal weather did not hinder their want of the sweets traditionally given out on Halloween. The children were in their costumes, carrying around half-empty bags of candy, knocking on doors, laughing.

It was for this reason that the existence of two cloaked men walking on the sidewalk went unnoticed. One lagged slightly behind the other, almost reverently, yet still giving off a haughty demeanor. They walked with even steps, however, up the sidewalk and turned down a narrow driveway that led to a small cottage. The journey down the walkway was brief, and they came to stop at a small set of stairs.

The revering man stood at the foot of the stairway, watching through the window as James Potter was playing with his son. _The half-blooded brat, _he thought as the Mudblood mother came into the room and picked up the child, and disappeared into the hallway.

He turned his head slowly to face his master, who was standing at the top of the concrete stairs. He pulled out his wand as his Master drew his own and flicked it lazily, causing the door to be blasted off its hinges. There was a brief moment of silence before he entered. Yelling came from inside the house, and Lucius took that as his cue to enter.

A scream came from upstairs as Potter came running into the hall. He looked at his opponents with a look of contempt and resolve. If there was fear, Potter hid it well. How he expected to hold off the Dark Lord without a wand was beyond Lucius, but his skepticism was proved correct as James Potter fell to the floor, his look of fortitude still etched upon his face.

The Mudblood's screaming led Lucius and his master upstairs, straight to the second bedroom on the right. The Dark Lord entered first, hindering Lucius' view of what lay inside. When Lucius stepped inside, he saw a flash of red hair as Lily Potter dropped her baby boy into the crib behind her, and turned around to face his master.

He vaguely remembered Lily Evans from his last two years at Hogwarts. The little girl he remembered was far too skinny, always drowning in her uniform; her thick red hair overtook her face. This woman, however, was not the Lily he remembered. Since he had left Hogwarts, she had filled out; defined curves were visible beneath her Muggle clothing. Her face had grown a little more round, and it looked as if she had learned to care about her physical appearance. A familiar feeling of yearning overtook him as his eyes scanned her body.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

A smirk crossed his face as his master gave her words of caution. _I could easily overtake her if she decides to step aside. _

"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now."

But she stood steadfast in front of the child's crib.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead."

Lucius could see that she wasn't going to move. Typical Gryffindor, with her misplaced bravery. "My lord," he started, his voice barely a whisper. "My lord, remember my request. Allow me to persuade her to move."

"Lucius," the same high, cold voice rang out. "I shall give you your reward. However, if what you request has any repercussions, you will rue the day you were born."

"Thank you, my Lord." Lucius murmured with a bow to his lord before turning to face Lily. "Come with me, willingly. Promise you will do my bidding and not attempt to escape, and your child will be spared. Your child will not be harmed if you do as I say."

Lily closed her mouth, which had previously been poised to say something.

"No," Lily said, urgency in her voice. "I don't believe you!"

The plan dawned on the Dark Lord the moment the word 'harmed' escaped Lucius' lips. "I give my word," he said, his cold eyes boring into hers. _If Malfoy desires her, then so be it. As long my goals are achieved._

"Potter is dead," Lucius pointed out rationally in a sincere voice that did little to sooth Lily. "There is no one to save you or the boy except yourself. All you need do is make a simple promise and come with me."

Lily hesitated, her eyes looking from Malfoy to Voldemort. _If my freedom is what must be sacrificed, so be it._

"Alright. As long as neither of you hurt him, I promise to do your bidding and not try to escape."

Lucius took her roughly by the arm and pulled her away from the front of the crib. Hesitantly, she gave way to his pull.

Voldemort raised his wand.

"NO! YOU BASTARD!" Lily screamed as she started flailing. How could she have been so stupid? Malfoy grabbed both of her arms, restraining her as his master cast his spell.

Everything seemed to slow down as the green jet of light flew across the room at the little baby boy. Tears streamed down Lily Potter's face as the light hit her child.

"No!" she cried.

Voldemort glanced at her, a gleam of triumph in his eye.

But wait…the light had rebounded and was now soaring towards Voldemort. He turned it just in time to watch it hit his chest and rip through with an explosion. The last thing Lucius saw as the detonation rocked him off his feet was Voldemort's mouth opened wide in a silent scream.

The blast threw Lily to the ground; it knocked pictures off the walls and shattered the windows. Fire raced up the walls, but it didn't matter. Lily had never been happier in that moment to hear Harry screaming, though the ringing in her ears nearly muffled the sound. She tried to crawl over to him.

Lucius Malfoy looked from the baby mere meters away from him, and looked at the body of his master, which burned on the ground, its eyes open. Was he truly dead? He had always talked about taking new lengths to immortality…were they legitimate? A sense of fear pulsed through him as the body rapidly became ash, and Lucius moved quickly to take his master's wand.

With a gleam in his eye, he turned to eye his prize. He grabbed her by the arm before she could reach the turned over cot and hauled her to his feet. Lily screamed and struggled to no avail.

"You're coming with me," he said in a gruff voice, "whether you like it or not. After all, a promise is a promise."

He dragged her, kicking and screaming to the doorstep of the little cottage. Smoke poured from the house and there was a shattering snap as a roof beam gave way and caved in.

No one could hear the distinctive crack over the roar of the flames when Lucius Apparated away with Lily Potter.

She was pushed into the cellar roughly, a door slammed loudly behind her as she fell to the ground, shaking. Her hopes of escaping this hell were shot. The Fidelus Charm prevented anyone from knowing of her existence. Someone had come to the cellar to fetch a bottle of wine earlier, and Lily screamed futilely at the sound of the footsteps.

Her life had become the epitome of misery in a short week. Lord knew how long she would survive this. She had been beaten many times, and though Lucius had stopped himself from indulging in her, she was sure it would only be a matter of time before he raped her.

Thoughts of what had happened raced through her mind. Had Peter betrayed them? Had Voldemort tortured him? Certainly, by now Dumbledore must have learned about the attack. He would be searching for her, wouldn't he?

The only thing that comforted her was the fact that her Harry, her baby boy, was still alive. For that, she held on, hoping that one day, she would see her baby boy again.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! I will update soon! **


End file.
